powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental Vampiric Beasts
The Elemental Vampiric Beasts are five monsters under Bloodwing's command, who gave the Mythic Beast Rangers their greatest trial yet. History According to legend, the five were originally guardians of the Armor of the Elements, and whoever defeated all of them would win the powers. Bloodwing attempted to defeat them, but failed because of his evil. In his anger, he transformed them into Vampiric Beasts. Koibat later presented them to him, and they began to fight the Rangers. With each one's defeat, a little of their power was transferred to the Rangers, giving them the ability to combine their elements for attacks. Members Minos This brown Vampiric Beast was formerly a Minotaur. Minos was declared by his own team to be their least valuable member, lacking a secondary power. He spoke about himself in third person, making himself seem less intelligent. He could punch the ground to create tremors. He was the first to be destroyed, being taken down by all of the Rangers in an ordinary fight. Aopire Formerly a Wind Being, the grey Aopire has a very quiet voice, but behaves as if he's mute, possibly to fool his enemies. Aopire could take wind form, creating tornados, and had the secondary power of switching the bodies of those he traps inside his cyclones, signaled by him switching to humanoid form and flashing his eyes yellow. This he did to Clarice and Skyler, who defeated him with the Mythic Megazord. Vampiren Formerly a Siren, Vampiren's body was swirled light blue and aqua. She could turn her body into water or water vapor, allowing objects to pass harmlessly through her, and had the secondary power of hypnosis. Disguising herself as a human girl named Carmilla, Vampiren put Skyler under a love spell, influencing the others to keep them from noticing any changes. She also told IcePhoenox that she had feelings for him, but was soon after defeated by the Lyre of Orpheus and destroyed. Skyler later confessed that their relationship was the closest thing he'd felt to true love. IcePhoenox Formerly an Ice Phoenix, IcePhoenox is a cobalt blue and white winged monster. He has icy breath, snow and ice generation, and the ability to inject a liquid through his talons capable of freezing a person from the inside out. He crushed on Vampiren from the very beginning, and was thrilled by her admission that the feelings were mutual. Her death devastated him, and he selected Skyler as the object for his revenge. Attacking Skyler, he injected him with his freezing liquid, but with the help of a magical digeridoo Skyler recovered. Sean destroyed IcePhoenox with a combined elemental attack, the Tsunami Tolroc Torrent. Inferpire Formerly an Inferti, Inferpire is a cocky and powerful Elemental and the leader of the team. He is black, covered in steely scales, and hot flames radiate from his body. The last of the Elementals, he was given the last Blood Lotus in the world by Bloodwing to help increase his power before he faced the Rangers. Inferpire attacked Bermuda Triangle Island itself, launching fireballs at the invisible barrier. He escaped the Rangers' attack, going downtown and generating a set of fire monsters to cause more mayhem. Tobias destroyed him with a full elemental combination, the Five Element Slash. Thanks to Izumi's infiltration, Bloodwing didn't make Inferpire grow. Category:Beasts of Myth Category:PR Villains Category:Monster Category:Vampires